


soulmates

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Relationship Study, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Franky and Robin didn’t put a label on their relationship. They never felt the need to.Writer's Month Prompt #5.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

Franky and Robin didn’t put a label on their relationship. They never felt the need to.

Ever since they walked through Enies Lobby together, they both knew they had a connection. They never felt like strangers— it felt more like they’d known each other for their whole lives. And from that point on, they only grew closer.

A lot of their firsts together were long forgotten. The first kiss, first night sleeping in the same bed, they didn’t seem so significant. These acts were so comfortable that they just felt _right,_ like they’d already been kissing and snuggling all along. They didn’t make a big deal of it, and neither did the rest of their crew.

One day, Franky started referring to Robin as his wife, and no one batted an eye.


End file.
